Elm Kasmir
Elm Kasmir is the 5th guild master of Phantom Lord . Background Elm Kasmir is an elite mage who has served in Phantom Lord for most of his career. There was a time when he previously worked as the leader of the Garou Knights, official mage executioners who worked directly under the Kingdom of Fiore. For reasons still unknown, he retired from his position before returning to Phantom Lord and shortly after becoming its guild master. Since then, he has been infamously known in the dark mage community as The Executioner, given his merciless yet efficient methods at executing these wicked criminals that he actively seeks to put down. Despite the work he does for the mage community, his crude methods often leave him out to be a questionable man. Personality Elm is a noble soul, despite his sometimes difficult constitution. He is a solemn man, preferring to use his free time and energy on either growing as a mage in any form or capacity. While he does seem to carry some deep regard toward his guild and its members, he never has voiced as to whether this is true or not. The only time you can see Elm become charged is in battle, and especially in regards to dark mages at which point he will do everything in his power to see that justice is done. Appearance Elm has a rather average build albeit slightly on the lithe side of things. Despite the fact he isn't tall, to some he might appear as lanky or better put: Gaunt. He has a sharp and well-defined look about him with deep, brown eyes and a red goatee. Elm has long, straight hair which bears the same red tone that his facial hair does. Abilities Binding Magic *'Nekōsoku Tube' Crimson Hair *'Hair Brand' *'Hair Shower: Wolf Fang' *'Le Bois de Justice – Ouvrir', after grappling an opponent with his crimson hair, Elm quickly envelopes the entirety of their body in the hair while burning them alive. This develops into a cross-weave of tightly-bound hair that will restrain and hold the victim still. At the base of the neck on each side is a tight bundle of hair fashioned at points into a large vice with an inward blade put against the neck. On each part where the vice meets is a similar bundle of hair that is less tightly-woven and is fashioned more in the likeness of a "muscle". Through Rock 'n Drill, this muscle can be amplified with supernatural energy and give enough energy to the vice to instantly decapitate the target. Drill 'n Rock *'Le Bois de Justice – Fermer', this is a spell made specifically for Le Bois de Justice, after its creation Elm charges the center piece of the vice withe spinning energy of Drill 'n Rock giving it a supernatural boost in power. These combinations between magic give the former spell enough to instantly decapitate those caught in Le Bois. Organic Link Magic Tournant Engrenages, when the Super Mage Giant Phantom is in use Elm can touch the people he chooses to help power its ultimate Abyss Break ability. This can help speed up the process considerably depending upon all who are chosen to contribute, of course this is hard to use on an enemy unless they are incapacitated as they could simply turn heel and leave until they're a considerable distance away or defeat Elm himself if powerful enough. Category:Guild Master Category:Phantom Lord Member Category:Character